Break Ups and Make Ups
by Weilder-of-the-Quill
Summary: A series of short oneshots about Draco and Hermione's romantic relationship. Lots of fluff and romance!
1. Dawn

I own nothing but the plot line. 

**Dawn**

Hermione sat at the Astronomy Tower, looking out the window at the crack of dawn. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her, and she leaned back, already knowing whose chest she was resting on.  
"What's wrong love"  
Hermione sighed and looked at the red sky.  
"What would you say if I told you that I'm afraid of dawn"  
Hermione felt Draco's chest shake with laughter and hung her head, letting her long curls cover her blushing hair.  
"Why would you be afraid of something so beautiful"  
"The tears of a dragon," Hermione said angrily, "are the loveliest things in the world. They shine with a bright light of their own, and reflect your heart's inner most desires. The mirror of Erised is coated on them. Yet one drop is enough to kill you within milliseconds of ingesting it"  
"How do you know this stuff?" Draco sighed, "I swear, you make me feel stupid! Even Dumbledore doesn't know as much as you do! But, anyway, why are you afraid of dawn"  
Hermione closed her eyes.  
"Some people are afraid of what the new day might bring. Well, I'm not. I'm afraid dawn will never end, and we'll be stuck in a never-ending night. I'm afraid of no new days coming. I'm afraid of the nothingness the sameness would bring"  
Draco tried to make sense of what his girlfriend had just said, but could not.  
"What"  
"I'm afraid," repeated Hermione, "that after a long night all we'll ever have again is an even longer night"  
Draco looked out the window and saw the slowly-raising sun. He sighed and kissed the top of Hermione's head.  
"Soot it will be morning again, Mya, I swear." Hermione bit her lip and nodded. Suddenly Draco had an idea. He stood up and pulled Hermione up with him. He covered Hermione's eyes and led her for a while, leaving Hermione unknowing to where they were heading. Finally they stopped and Draco allowed her to see again.  
Hermione gasped. They were standing by the lake, with the sun still slowly making its way up. It was the most relaxing, romantic thing she'd ever seen. Hermione turned around and threw her arms around Draco. Draco smiled and hugged her back. "Do you still think dawn is scary?" he whispered in her ear.  
Hermione shook her head, smiling.  
"Not scary. Maybe a bit concerning and mischievous. Like a certain Slytherin I know. Maybe a bit dangerous at times, but not scary. Never."


	2. Death

I own nothing but the plot line. 

**Death**

Hermione sat at the graveyard, in front of the section of the heroes of the Second War. She could hear kids playing in the background, and her husband trying to calm them down. She sighed and kept looking at the grave right in front of her, ignoring the couple a few yards away, talking about her.  
"I've heard she is crazy. She talks to the trees"  
Hermione felt a pang of pain in her heart. True, she talked to the trees, but that was because He was in them. He had taught her to see the beauty of nature. When He was alive He had loved to go out in the nature. Hermione sighed. It wasn't that she didn't love her husband. She did love him! But only as a brother. But what else could she do? When He'd died she'd been pregnant with His twins, and when He'd died she'd been a wreck.  
"I hear she talks to the air, and screams at it"  
Once again she sighed. She did not talk to the air, she spoke and screamed to the Sun, asking it to send His heat to her home, to have a part of Him back. To feel like they were together again, like they'd been before the war. Before His father found out about them and went to tell Voldy and his Death Munchers. Now, without Him, being alive was pointless. "Well, I heard that she was cheating on her dead boyfriend with her actual husband, and that he's their real father, not simply a step-father"  
Both girls started giggling madly, and Hermione could stand it no longer. She stood up and took out her wand. She pointed it at the girls and put a silencing charm on them, right before she sent them a particularly nasty Cruciatus. Then, without stopping to check the effects the spell had had on the girls she pointed the wand at herself and muttered two words. She instantly fell dead next to her true love's grave.

* * *

In a room in St. Mungo's, Harry Potter hugged his two step-daughters close to him, as Hermione passed away from the comma she'd been in for almost three years now. He set the two young girls down and looked at them, feeling terrible as he saw they looked just like their deceased father, not at all like their mother. He let out a strangled sob as he realized he had nothing to remind him of his Mya, the one woman he'd truly loved, as the years went by. He stood up and left, leaving two platinum-blond girls behind, looking at their dead mother with their grey eyes. Who would have ever thought Harry Potter would end up as Draco Malfoy's daughters' guardian?

* * *

OK, just to clear things up, the whole first part is what Hermione was dreaming off in her comma. Hope it wasn't too confusing! 


	3. Love

I own nothing but the plot line. 

**Love**

Hermione sat down at the beach. The tide was rising, almost reaching her feet, but she didn't care. Her boyfriend of a year had just dumped her. He'd said he couldn't feel her whole heart in the relationship. And she had to agree. Somebody cleared his throat behind her. Hermione turned around and saw a blond man standing there. He smiled and sat down next to her.  
"What's wrong, Mya"  
"Draco…why are we still friends? Why don't you hate me"  
Draco shrugged and looked at the setting sun. He'd wondered that same thing thousand of times. "I don't know. Maybe because you were my first love"  
"And you mine, Draco. Why can't all of our relationships be like that"  
Again, Draco shrugged. Hermione leaned on his chest. Draco started stroking her hair gently.  
"What happened this time"  
Hermione smirked, "what else? My heart wasn't in it. It's the sixth time a boyfriend's broken up with me because of that. Six broken hearts already, and I still haven't learned my lesson"  
Draco looked at Hermione confused.  
"What lesson"  
Hermione smiled and looked at him.  
"See, I'm starting to think your one true love is only the first one. I'm starting to suspect all the others are simply to forget"  
Draco smiled at her declaration of undying love, and leaned down to kiss her. "How right you are, my love. How right."


	4. Roses

I own nothing but the plot line. 

**Roses**

Draco Malfoy sat with Pansy Parkinson, her current girlfriend, at the Three Broomsticks. From her table Hermione watched them. When she'd gone there that morning she had not expected to find him there. She'd felt some weird impulse that forced her to go there, but she had not wanted to find them. Observing him, like so many other times before, she realized he was wearing the cloak she'd wanted to buy for him but couldn't afford. Also, she was wearing the necklace she had fallen in love with so long ago. Lastly, he'd just given her a bucket of roses. It was that that upset her most. They'd dated for over a year, and he'd never given her roses. She'd waited for him in the rain, she'd helped him with his homework, and she'd done anything he had asked. Yet he'd never given her roses, not even in their anniversary. She had expected it. She'd hoped that, the day of their anniversary he would give her roses. Simply because she loved that silly romantic stuff, and he knew it. But he had never given her a single rose.  
Hermione had had a boyfriend now too. He'd broken up with her a few days back. The first day they'd gone out on a date, Dean had given her 12 roses, all in different colors. She'd loved the thought, but she just couldn't love him. And that's what had ended up destroying their relationship. She felt sorry for him, but she just couldn't love him, for her heart belonged to the very 20-year-old man sitting two tables away from her. Even though he had never given her roses.  
"Mya? Is that you"  
Hermione was snapped out of her memories by Draco's voice. She looked up and found his so-loved eyes staring at her. Pansy and him had stood up and walked over and walked over, obviously to Pansy's annoyance. Hermione smiled at him.  
"Draco, long time no see"  
Draco smiled and sat down in front of Hermione. Pansy groaned and left, deeply annoyed. Draco seemed not to notice.  
"So, how have you been? It's been over two years since we saw each other last"  
Hermione nodded. She looked at the tea mug in between her hands and just answered she'd been fine. She inquired about him, and he answered the same. He looked at her mug and raised an eyebrow. "You used to hate tea"  
Hermione looked up, surprised that he'd remembered. With a finger she started to trace the rim of the mug and shrugged.  
"People change. I've changed more than you can think. Probably you have too"  
"I guess I have. So, what else has changed? Have you stopped with your S.P.E.W. thing"  
Hermione blushed and shook her head. "No, I'm still going on about that. I guess I haven't changed all that much"  
"I'm glad. So, did you accomplish your dream to become a healer and help the world"  
"No. I've become a muggle librarian. In fact, I had abandoned the magic world"  
"Why?" asked a surprised Draco, "Why did you give up on your dream? I thought you wanted to help people. And why did you leave our world? I mean, you are here today"  
"I used to want to help…but I've seen too much. Now I don't think I can actually help anyone. Being a librarian gives me time to think and clear my mind. And…I left the magic world, because, when Harry and Ron died, in the War, I had nothing to stay here for. You were the only thing that kept me here, and you left me. The only reason I'm her today is that I just…I felt I had to come"  
"Maybe," said Draco, looking her in the eye, "destiny put us together again. Maybe you had to join our world again"  
"I…" Hermione looked down at her mug sadly, "I needed the muggle world. Magic reminded me of a past I had to forget. Life as a librarian gave me a chance to live a peaceful life. I had never been able to do that since I turned eleven"  
Draco nodded, but looked at Hermione suspiciously.  
"I thought you wanted to be a healer, and save other people. I thought you wanted to help"  
Hermione shook her head.  
"A healer only has time for others. I would have no time for myself, and would be worrying about others constantly"  
"Mya," said Draco, taking her hand, "you used to be like that"  
"And you used to hate silly romantic stuff, such as roses. As you can see, life changes"  
Draco looked down at his feet.  
"I learned to be romantic when the one woman I ever loved left me, saying I did not care. Mya, why can't you give us another chance"  
Mya looked up at him, surprised by his declaration. In all the time they'd dated he'd never said he loved her.  
"Draco, you are with Pansy"  
"Mya, I don't love Pansy! I love you"  
Hermione looked lost. She'd wanted to hear those words ever since they broke up, a bit less than 3 years ago. He had never expressed his feelings, saying that made him weak. "Draco, I can't let you break her heart because of me"  
"Yes I can!" answered Draco stubbornly, "the fact that you came here exactly today has to mean something! Plus, your leaving the magic world has nothing to do with Potter and Weasley's deaths, and you know it! You just couldn't see me with others"  
Hermione was surprised to hear the truth out loud. She had known that deep inside, but she had always lied to herself. She just didn't want to admit it to herself.  
"What would people think?" she said, almost giving in.  
Draco smiled, realizing she was almost convinced, "I thought you didn't care about what others thought"  
Hermione smiled back, "I don't"  
As soon as she said that Draco took hold of her hand and apparated them away. Hermione gasped at the sight that surrounded her. They'd apparated off to a room full of roses.  
"A thousand roses exactly. One for each day you've been away from me"  
Hermione started crying of happiness. It HAD been one thousand days since their break up. A thousand days of pain. A thousand days of tears. A thousand "I love you"s to make up for.


End file.
